Red String of STFU!
by zombeh-kitties
Summary: Seriously, I had to be 'destined' to be with him, out of all people? And seriously, does he have to get hurt a lot, doesn't he know I feel whatever he feels. I might as well fall down a flight of stairs, see how he likes it... SasuSaku READ AND REVIEW! My newest story!
1. Sakura

I came up with this idea while I was driving home. I don't know it seemed like a good concept...

I'm sorry for any typos, it's literally 4 in the morning. Point anything you see and I'll fix!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ;A;

* * *

I looked around, everything was dark. I walk absent mindedly into darkness, of course this had to be a dream. I heard someone calling my name and I felt warmth hit me from behind.

I turned around to see a warm glow of light manifesting before me, it seemed to take on the shape of a human.

"Sakura." It said as the weird humanoid light thing started to reach out to me. I didn't know whether to freak out or to just keep staring, seriously what the hell did I eat last night?

As if it had a mind of it's own, my arm began to reach out to the humanoid.

Okay...yeah seriously I need to lay off the pudding...

"Sakura!" It yelled out once more, it's face or where the face was supposed to be, started to show features of a boy. My hand became intertwined with that of the light humanoid thing and I felt a warm feeling over take me.

I looked at the face, trying to make out the features.

"Sakura..." I pouted, seriously how many times was this thing going to say my name?

It's mouth opened and I leaned in closer to hear what it was about to say.

I heard a loud, shrill voice scream at me.

"SAKURA WAKE UP YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!"

It was...my mom?

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a sharp pain against my head. I groggily looked around to see customers waiting in front of me, some were mad and others looked afraid.

I was in my family's dry cleaning store, Haruno Dry Cleaning. Pretty damn simple, but man were we famous for our extremely clean clothes.

I turned around and rubbed my head, yawning a bit and stretching my arms out. Seriously, I need to stop reading manga til like 4 in the morning. But man was 'Menma' getting good, Yousuke came back to the village...

Anyways, back to my town of Konoha.

My mom was standing beside me, her blonde hair flying around her and her eyes raging on with anger, a giant wooden spoon in her hand. Seriously, if there was an award for 'Most Bitchiest Mom' my mom would win in an instant.

"Oh...hey kaa-chan." I casually spoke.

Her eye, that was already twitching, twitched twice as much, if it was even possible.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-LET ME 'HEY KAA-CHAN' YOU!" Her arm raised the wooden spoon up and I put my arms up and closed my eyes, waiting for the hit to come.

After a few seconds and no pain, I opened my eyes to see my dad holding my mom's arm, a look of annoyance in his face.

"Mebuki, Sakura! What do you two think you're doing! Especially in front of the customers!" Both my mom and I looked at each other and then looked at the line in front of the desk. Everyone was bewildered and some even started taking pictures.

"Well, your precious daughter here decided to fall asleep on the job...IT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!" My eye twitched as I saw my dad sigh and shake his head.

"Saku-chan, you really need to stop staying up so late reading manga." I looked down at my feet, feeling like my mom had won this fight. I looked up to see her sticking her tongue out at me, a smile of victory on her face.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san." My mom straightened herself up and looked at the customers then at me.

"Ai, ai. With that settled, I apologize to the customers, please leave your orders with my daughter!" my mom spoke to the customers who all sighed in sync. My mom cheerfully skipped away, her beloved spoon in her hand.

My dad placed a hand on top of my pink hair, seriously why did I have pink hair? My mom had blonde hair and my dad had this weird brown-burgundy hair color...does brown and blonde even make pink? I swear my family looks like neapolitan ice cream...

"I'm sorry, Saku-chan. You just need to learn to be a bit more responsible, take these orders and close the shop. We're having your favorite for dinner tonight!" My dad patted my head and smiled at me, I smiled back, mmmm I loved anko dumplings...

I turned my attention to the customers and proceeded to take their orders.

Oh right, by the way.

I guess you already know but my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17, and well this is my story. My story of how I met this douche hole, found out we were destined for each other, and how bitches and hoes tried to get in our way.

I don't supposed you'll read on, but seriously. Read on, it's worth it.

"SAKURA HURRY UP OR I'M EATING YOUR DUMPLINGS!"

Seriously, it's like whenever she opens her mouth all she does is yell and bitch.

"Coming..."

"WAS THAT ATTITUDE IN YOUR VOICE?!"

"..."

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY!"

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter to my new story. I'm excited about this you guys! LIKE SO FUCKING EXCITED OMMMMGGG!

:3

I'm not doing previews for this story unless you guys want me to well, hope to update soon!


	2. Meeting You

So far it seems some of you guys really liked the beginning even though there weren't any reviews -.-;

Anyways, here's chapter two! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine okay?

* * *

It was another day in the life of me. The sun shined through my window, hitting my face and making me wake up. I hate mornings so much, I'd kill mornings if it were possible.

I turned over to look at my clock, 6:30 A.M. On the dot. I don't know why but my body seemed to have an alarm clock of its own.

I slowly made my way to my closet, pulling out a shirt and some shorts.

As I made my way to the restroom, I couldn't help but notice a disturbance outside my house.

"Oi...what's with the idiot doing here so early?"

I made my way down stairs to the dry cleaning store, you see our house was attached to the store. Yeah, yeah pretty damn usual but hey, my parents were dedicated to the shop. It was almost their life.

I looked out into the street to see a blonde idiot sitting on a bench, eating a cup of noodles. His blue eyes widened as he looked up to see me in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing here so fucking early?" Naruto was what you could call, my best friend. I guess Ino is my best friend but Naruto hangs around me more whenever she's out on dates with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. I swear, all he does is sleep and stare at the clouds, I'll never understand what she sees in him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He smiled his usual fox grin and finished slurping up the rest of his noodles, he had a really bad addiction to ramen. How he lived off of it, hell not even Kami-sama himself would know.

"Well, it's summer break and I usually wake up this early for my 6:30 fix of ramen! Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Hinata and I to Neji's house for his birthday!" I brought up my mental calendar and indeed it was July 3rd. I smiled, and nodded my head.

"Of course, I just need to get a present for the old Hyuga boy."

Naruto laughed and scratched his head nervously.

"Well, I think you can bring him the best present!" I giggled knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I think his present would be more than delighted to go as well!"

* * *

It was 4 P.M., Tenten, Hinata and Naruto would show up in a few minutes to head to Neji's birthday party. I went over to my closet to look through my clothes. I was so bad at picking out clothes but one way or another it always turned out cute.

I pulled a white tank top that had green lace over it and a pair of black shorts. I started to brush out my short hair and decided to pin it back with a green clip, my bangs framing my face. I put on a bit of mascara and some light pink lipgloss.

"Hm, of course, I'm fucking cute!" I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, who knows maybe tonight I'd get to see some eye candy!

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and opened it to see my friends smiling, all holding small gifts.

"Damn girl, you're always looking cute!" I flipped my hair and winked at my brunette haired friend.

"Of course! Never know when I'm gonna find myself a man!"

* * *

An hour later, after getting lost on the path of life and getting to Neji's party a bit late, we were sitting on a couch in the middle of Neji's room. He had finished opening his presents and at the last minute I placed a bow on Tenten's head and pushed her into his arms.

The look on their faces was priceless! Neji Hyuga was known for his stoic and calm demeanor, always making sure not to look foolish. He was a genius, he was sure to lead his uncle's business to success!

Tonight his demeanor was broken as his eyes widened and his face flushed the color of my hair. Tenten started to sweat and glared at me.

"You two need to admit that ya'll want each other's babies!" I laughed maniaclly as their faces turned compeletely red. I turned on my heel and made my way to the kitchen, ignoring Tenten's yells. Sheesh, girl needed a chill pill!

I grabbed a cup of soda and sat down in front of a counter, I didn't really like parties that much, it involved socializing which was something I was really not up for. I took a sip of my soda and held the cup up to my lips and glanced around the room. Classmates from our school were there, some family and friends. I saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands, talking to Shino and Kiba. Neji and Tenten were still in the same exact spot I left them, still blushing and twitching. Tenten didn't even bother taking the bow off of her head!

I giggled and took another sip of my soda.

"I think someone should call Area 51. Seems like they lost one of their subjects."

I put my cup down on the counter and turned around to see a guy leaning against the kitchen wall, a hand in his pocket, the other hand holding a cup. He had black hair that poked up in the back, almost like...a chicken's butt! He looked up, a smirk plastered on his smooth face. My eyes automatically locked onto his, they were so deep and dark, they were beautiful. I couldn't help but admit...this guy was gorgeous! I held my breath and then snapped out of my trance as I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

He couldn't possibly be talking about me.

As if he read my mind he began to speak.

"I'm talking to you...alien." I stared at him for a while, trying to process what he had called me. My eye began to twitch as I clenched my fist. I frowned as his smirk grew bigger.

"WHAT IN THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK AROUND SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT TO PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU...YOU..." I bit my lip as I thought of a comeback, then it hit me.

"YOU CHICKEN ASS!" I took a deep breath and smiled with victory, sticking my tongue out.

He dropped his smirk and threw a glare at me, hah! That showed him!

"Well, I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with that pink hair, those huge orby eyes and that-" He began to pick up his finger to point at a place I knew so well, I held my breath and clenched my fist awaiting for his response.

"-giant forehead. I wouldn't be surprised if the government mistook you for one of their subjects and imprisoned you!" He clicked his teeth and crossed his arms, and once again the asshole had the nerve to smirk!

"Whatever! At least I'm not the one who has a chicken's ass that's ready lay eggs resting on the top of my head!" He began to twitch and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Now, if you could excuse me, I have a new chapter of "Menma" and some dumplings waiting for me at home!" I brushed past him and threw my cup in the trash, turned on my heel and made my way out, not even bothering to look back at him.

Who did this guy think he is!?

Me, alien looking? Please, I'm beautiful! Well, my dad says I am...but I guess dad's are obligated to call their daughters that... Nonetheless, I'm beautiful!

"Sakura-chan, leaving so soon?" I stopped as I head the all too familiar voice of Naruto, he was pouting holding a cup of instant ramen noodles in his hands. Seriously, it's like he could make those things appear out of thin air!

"Agh...yeah sorry, this jerk totally killed my mellow. I just want to go home and read manga and eat-" I was cut off by Naruto as he finished my sentence for me.

"Dumplings...yea yea. Well, who was the guy who made you so angry Sakura-chan." I sighed, I didn't even know his name...

"It was some guy with black hair that looked like a chicken's ass...I swear the nerve...calling me alien..." Naruto burst out laughing, spilling all of his ramen on the floor.

"CHICKEN ASS?! BAH I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to collect himself.

"Eh, save it. I just want to go home. Can you tell Neji happy birthday and make sure Tenten doesn't leave his side?" Naruto nodded, slurping the rest of the ramen.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Well, I'll come by tomorrow and we can go get some ramen and talk about, teme."

Teme? I guess I looked confused enough that Naruto smirked at me and answered my inner thoughts.

"The guy with the chicken's ass!" I opened up my mouth in an 'o' and nodded my head.

"Well see you tomorrow Naruto!" I looked around the room one last time only to meet up with black eyes and a smirk I had just gotten to know so well.

It was that guy, or 'teme', as Naruto called him. He mouthed something to me that I couldn't process until the second time.

_Alien._

I smiled and started to raise my hand as if to wave bye to him, a look of confusion took over his face as he questioned my friendliness. Then, I stopped and turned my gesture into a the finger.

He froze, a smirk materializing on his lips. All he did was smirk...

I closed the door and made my way home, seriously... he was cute and all but he was such a jerk.

As I made my way to the dry cleaning store I couldn't help but feel a pain on my head. It was as if someone had just hit me, not hard like someone trying to beat the crap out of me but more like rough play.

I winced and I rubbed my head. Maybe I was losing my vision from being in front of the computer all day...

I shook it off and made my way into my house, my life was just another boring slate of nothing...

The only thing exciting was the weekly update on Menma, seriously, could Kasashi Mishimoto just get Yousuke and Misaki together!

* * *

Yup, I spent a while trying to figure out how to make this chapter.

Misaki means "beautiful blossom" by the way, my parody of Sakura :P

Give it time, young kimosabis. The plot of the story is about to unravel itself and upon you, you shall read one of the most magnificent stories of all time.

I'm kidding, this story might be shit compared to others but hey it's good shit -3-

SAYONARA.


	3. Best Friends, huh?

Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like my story so far! Thank you, thank you!

I'm sitting in my room with my cherry blossom candle and these allergies are unbearable! Crying my eye out (yeah only one eye is crying -.-)

Anyways, lets get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, I'd probably be rich but you see...I can't even afford college soooooooo...

* * *

I made my way down the street in front of my house, the ramen shop that Naruto and I usually went to was a few blocks away. I had the day off from looking after the shop, thank Kami-sama!

It was so hot outside! Of course, we were at the begining of summer and the temperatures would only get worse!

Anyways, Naruto practically lived at Ichiraku Ramen! And when I say practically I mean he LIVED there. Naruto's parents passed away when he was born, no one really knows whhow they died except for Jiraiya, Naruto's guardian. Well, to sum things up, Jiraiya owns Ichiraku, thus concluding why Naruto lives there. You'd think the idiot would be dead from ramen over dose by now...

I pushed the door to the ramen shop open, only to be welcomed by 35 lucky cats waving at me with their paws. The cook's daughter had a serious obsession with those things, it was creepy as hell!

I looked around the shop to see Naruto slurping what appeared to be his 5th bowl of ramen. I walked up to table he was sitting and smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to choke on the contents in his mouth.

"Ne, *cough* Sakura-chan! You nearly killed me!" Naruto began to pout and cry.

"Say sorry! That really hurt you know!" I sat on the stool next to him and put finger to my chin, a pensive look taking over my face.

"Hmmm...nah I'm good." I laughed, I stared at him as he continued to slurp his ramen, when a thought occured to me.

"Hey...Naruto...I have was wondering.." I heard him say a muffled 'yes' as he continued to slurp away.

"Isn't it bad that you eat ramen like every day, don't you eat anything else? Like...has Tsunade said anything about your obsession?" Naruto stopped and looked up for a second thinking about his answer.

"Hm...well actually, I do eat other things than ramen! I eat Udon!"

I sighed and put my hand to my forehead.

"Something that isn't noodles!"

Naruto bit his lip, a pensive look over taking his eyes.

"Sushi! Also, Baa-san said that if I stop eating ramen I might have a withdrawer! Or something like that!" I couldn't help but laugh, but it made sense.

"You mean withdrawal you idiot!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Naruto was about to go back to eating his ramen when he stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you about Teme!" I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue on.

"Yeah...tell us about Teme."

I froze as I head a deep voice behind Naruto and I, it was a familiar voice, one I had heard last night.

I turned around to see the guy from last night holding a bag in his hand, smirking at us as we gawked at his sudden arrival.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sasuke pulled up the bag of food he had in his hand and shoved it into Naruto's face.

"I was hungry, a guy's gotta eat when living on their own you know."

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that!" Naruto started to laugh, as usual, and then looked at me.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan this is Sa-" He was cut off by 'teme' as he stuck his hand out.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."I looked at his hand then at his face, then at his hand again.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." I replied, looking at his hand once more, ignoring the fact it was still there.

Sasuke pulled his hand back and clicked his teeth.

"It's common courtesy to shake hands when you meet someone, you know?" I laughed, a little too loud for my own good actually. I recieved weird looks from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Anyways, how do you two even know each other?!" I completely changed the subject as I pointed from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Well, we've been best friends since we were 4." Sasuke nodded his head as Naruto began to tell his story.

"He lived right next door to me, until middle school...Sasuke had to move abruptly and well he lived across town and he goes to Oto High School. That's why you never met him Sakura-chan. Since he lived so far I hardly get a chance to hang out with him, until now."

I raised a brow. Until now?

"I moved. I live in the neighborhood betwen Oto and Konoha High now." I opened my mouth into a small o. I closed my mouth again as I realized he answered my thoughts once more, could this guy read minds or something?

"Well, I gotta go, I have work in an hour and I want to be able to eat lunch." Sasuke grabbed a pair a wooden chopsticks from a chopstick dispenser and made his way to the door.

"Oh yeah dobe, come over next Wednesday. I'm having a small get together with my friends from Oto and the guys, bring Alien with you." I twitched as he laughed at my glare, I raised my finger up and pointed at him ready to yell at him only to be cut off by him, AGAIN!

"Oh...what...you want to phone home?" I bit my lip and stomped the ground ready to pounce on his chicken ass.

I grabbed Naruto's bowl of ramen and threw it at Sasuke, his eyes widened and he dodged it.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU EVEN DODGE THAT!?"

"MY RAMEN!"

"Bye, dobe. Nice meeting you...E.T."

I cackled as he walked off casually, I saw unicorns and rainbows flying around me as I tried to grasp the fact that the asshole didn't even have the decency to call me by my real name even when I had introduced myself to him!

"Uhm...Sakura-chan. Would now be a bad time to ask if you'd like to go to Sasuke's next week...?" I turned to Naruto, his blue eyes widened with fear.

"Revengerevengerevengerevenge..." Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"I'll take that as yes..." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he nervously laughed.

* * *

I made my way home after buying Naruto another bowl of ramen and talking to him a bit more about that Sasuke kid.

Naruto didn't really seem to tell me much except for the fact that Sasuke was 17 and he lived on his own. He didn't really answer me when I asked him why Sasuke lived on his own.

_"It's...complicated. The only thing I can say is his brother lives in Korea. Other than that, I can't really say much, it's his privacy you know?"_

Hm, privacy? What was so bad that not even a blabbermouth would want to say?

"FOREHEAD!" I cringed as I head a very familiar voice behind me, I turned around to see light blonde hair bouncing up and down.

My other blonde best friend, my childhood best friend to be exact, Ino Yamanaka.

"FOREHEAD! Sheesh, I've been looking for you all afternoon and I've called you like 12 times!" Oh right, I forgot my phone at home...damn.

"Sorry, Ino-pig, I forgot my phone at home. Where were you yesterday?!"

"You're one to ask! As soon as I got there the guys told me you had left!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot I left early..."

_Alien. E.T. Forhead._

I twitched as the scenes from last night and earlier on flooded my head.

Ino was the only one able to call me Forehead, other than that, everyone else would be planning their funeral.

"He's so dead!"

"Who's dead?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Ino looking at me with a puzzled expression.

I sighed. I would have to inform her of this asshole.

A few minutes later Ino was laughing her ass off, I threw my head back and yelled to the heavens.

"Alien?! Fits!"

"What?!"

Ino got a hold of herself and began to explain herself, "Well, you do have odd pink hair and those green eyes get a bit creepy..."

"You pig."

"I wouldn't be talking, Alien!"

"Not you too!?" I threw my hands up in annoyance, I would never hear an end of this...alien thing.

"Anyways, I have to go, Shika-kun is taking me out for our 5 months!" Ino got up from the bench that we somehow ended up sitting on and smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt.

"Eh, how is the lazy ass?" Ino pouted and then sighed, she obviously knew her boyfriend WAS a lazy ass.

Ino looked up, she was thinking, sucking in some air. She finally looked at me and smiled.

"Lazy."

* * *

It was close to dinner time and it was my turn to make the food tonight. I made my way to the neighborhood's market, after Ino left I spent some time with Hinata at her place and Neji decided to challenge me to a duel...with Yu-Mi-Oh cards..

Of course, I won!

After that, I went home, changed into workout clothes and went for a run.

I admit, I was a bit sweaty and stinky, and my hair was a mess, but it didn't matter. I usually went in my pajamas so it was no biggy.

I grabbed a small basket and began to get all the ingredients I'd need for tonight. When I finished I made my way to the cash registers and waited in line.

I looked at the magazines lined up by the line, there were celebrities everywhere like Mai Lee Sighrus and that Joosteen Beaver or something like that. Ugh, Americans and their dramatic lives...

I put my basket on the conveyor belt and began to fumble with my purse, I heard someone scoff but ignored it. It was probably the worker or something.

"Aha, there's my wallet!" I pulled my out my tomato coin wallet and dug around.

"That'll be 1900 yen...E.T." Woo...1900 Ye- wait a diddly darn minute...

I looked up and my eyes widened to see that oh so familiar smirk.

"Sa-SASUKE!?"

"Woo...damn you stink."

* * *

I know, pretty boring. Just trying to get the story going, I'm liking it though!

I'll be updating more next week since I have two weeks off before school starts up for me.

OH GEEZUSSSS!


End file.
